Brand New Days
Brand New Days is Ohtori Choutaro & Shishido Ryo's duet Best of Rival Players single. Tracklist #Brand New Days #Brand New Days (Remix) #Brand New Days (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 夕日に照らされた　コートを見つめてた 悔しさが赤く染まる… 揺れてる背中から　感じたプライドは 生き方を教えていた 変わり続けてく時代（とき）のリズムに負けない 本当の強さを　この手にするまで 風が吹きぬける場所で　無限の扉が開く 誰もみんな迷いながら　答え求めてる（いつも） 君と走った季節は　いつまでも色褪せない 目指す場所は果てなくても　探し続けよう Brand new my Days 孤独の毎日が　静かに溶けて行く 分け合った時の中で あの日の約束の　鼓動とリンクして またココロ一つにする 同じ光を求めて　導かれてる 確かに動きだした　これからの未来へ 風が吹きぬける場所で　感じた自由の翼 もっともっと高い場所へ　今なら行けるさ（きっと） ゆずれない日々の中を　僕等は飛び越えるだろう そしていつか辿り着ける　信じ続けよう Brand new my days 風が吹きぬける場所で　無限の扉が開く 誰もみんな迷いながら　答え求めてる（いつも） 君と走った季節は　いつまでも色褪せない 目指す場所は果てなくても 探し続けよう Brand new my days |-| Romaji= yuuhi ni terasareta KOOTO o mitsumeteta kuyashisa ga akaku somaru... yureteru senaka kara kanjita PURAIDO wa ikikata o oshiete ita... kawaritsuzuketeku toki no RIZUMU ni makenai hontou no tsuyosa o kono te ni suru made kaze ga fukinukeru basho de mugen no tobira ga hiraku dare mo minna mayoinagara kotae motometeru (itsumo) kimi to hashitta kisetsu wa itsu made mo iroasenai mezasu basho wa hatenakute mo sagashitsuzukeyou Brand new my days kodoku no mainichi ga shizuka ni tokete yuku wakeatta toki no naka de ano hi no yakusoku mo kodou to RINKU shite mata KOKORO hitotsu ni suru onaji hikari o motomete michibikareteru tashika ni ugokidashita kore kara no mirai e kaze ga fukinukeru basho de kanjita jiyuu no tsubasa motto motto takai basho e ima nara ikeru sa (kitto) yuzurenai hibi no naka o bokura wa tobikoeru darou soshite itsuka tadoritsukeru shinjitsuzukeyou Brand new my days kaze ga fukinukeru basho de mugen no tobira ga hiraku dare mo minna mayoinagara kotae motometeru (itsumo) kimi to hashitta kisetsu wa itsu made mo iroasenai mezasu basho wa hatenakute mo sagashitsuzukeyou Brand new my days |-| English= I was gazing over the court bathed in twilight And my regrets were dyed crimson The pride I sensed from my wavering back Had taught me how to live I won’t lose to the ever changing rhythm of time Not until I grasp in my hand true strength In this place where the wind blows through, the door to infinity opens Everyone loses their way when searching for answers (always) The seasons we spent together will never fade in my mind Let's continue searching for the place we're aiming for, endless though it may be Brand new my days My everyday solitude silently melts away Into the times we shared together Our promise from that day connects with our pulse And makes our hearts into one again We seek the same light and are guided by it And with certainty we move ahead toward our future In this place where the wind blows through, I sensed the wings of freedom Now I can go to a place, higher and higher (I'm sure) We'll be able to leap over these passing days While believing that someday we will reach it Brand new my days In this place where the wind blows through, the door to infinity opens Everyone loses their way when searching for answers (always) The seasons we spent together will never fade in my mind Let's continue searching for the place we're aiming for, endless though it may be Brand new my days Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Best of Rival Players Category:Duets